Obtaining and maintaining customers is critical to every company. One way a company may develop new customers while retaining the old customers is to have in-depth knowledge about its customers. Customer surveys provide a way to elicit information from customers. However, some disadvantages associated with conventional methods of conducting a customer survey are that customers may be hesitant to provide personal information, or the customer may provide inaccurate information. Also, a survey may take a long time to be completed. Customers may think the surveys are tedious and time consuming and thus may lack the motivation to carefully and accurately fill out the survey. Thus rendering the information gathered inaccurate and/or useless. These and other drawbacks exist.